bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyblade
Beyblade 'is the name of a series created by Takao Aoki. Beyblade's are spinning tops made of metal and plastic together, and some house powerful spirits, known as Bit-Beasts. There are two series of Beyblade: the Original and Beyblade: Metal Fusion. These 2 series are then divided into 3 seasons each. Beyblade was originally a manga, written by Takao Aoki. It was then turned into a line of Anime, toys, video games and more. Beyblade (Original) The Original series of Beyblade revolves around a team called the Bladebreakers. This team consists of Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Max Tate as the bladers, with Kenny Saien as their Bey mechanic, Hilary Tachibana and temporarily Hiro Granger as their coaches. The Bladebreakers are the Beyblade Champions of the world, winning 3 world championships in a row. The Bladebreakers *'Tyson Granger: Tyson is the #1 Blader in the world and owner of Dragoon. He is a hot-headed and aggressive Japanese blader who will do whatever it takes to be the best. However, at first, his aggressiveness may get him into tight spots, over the series Tyson matures and finally turns into a blader who understands his responsibility of being the best. Tyson loves to Beyblade, and he loves his team. Of all his teammates, he and Kenny remain the only ones who were in the original team (Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny) and never leave. Tyson also becomes captain of the G-Revolutions in Beyblade: G-Revolution when most of his fellow bladers left. They return in the second half of the season, to defeat BEGA. In this season, Tyson becomes a close friend of Kai Hiwatari, so close that they can read each others thoughts. *'Kai Hiwatari': The 2nd best blader in the world, captain of the Bladebreakers, owner of Dranzer and possibly Russian. Kai is a cold and experienced blader who remains isolated from his team because he feels he can't trust them. Kai has an eventful past, which eventually unravels at the Russian Tournament, when the Bladebreakers learn that the man working against them is actually Kai's grandfather, Voltaire. Near the end of the first season, right before the World Championships, Kai leaves the Bladebreakers. Voltaire offers him his original Bey and Bit-Beast: Black Dranzer, the most powerful Bit-Beaston Earth. However, the Bladebreakers are able to prove that even if he betrayed them, they were his friends and would like to remain so. In G-Revolution, Kai returns to his first team, before he formed and headed the Blade Sharks: The Blitzkreig Boys (Demolition Boys in the first season) to show Tyson that he is not the best, and that he, Kai, could once regain the glory of being World Champ. Kai reaches the finals and ties with Tyson, but loses to Tyson in the fierce battle that followed. He then vanishes for some time, and joins BEGA to beat Tyson once again, but loses to Brooklyn. Later, Kai returns to the G-Revolutions to help then fight Boris and his BEGA, and throughout the series, Kai learns that he can trust his teammates and he becomes close friends with Tyson in G-Revolution. *'Raymond "Ray" Kon': 3rd best on the Bladebreakers, and possesses Driger. Ray is a balanced blader who is actually a Nekojin, as the rest of his first team, the White Tigers. Ray comes from a peaceful, isolated village somewhere in China. Ray got his bit-beast from the village elder, who is the grandfather of Lee and Mariah Wong. Although Lee expected to get Driger, he did not mind his best friend receiving it. Lee was hurt when Ray decided to leave his village and explore the outer world in order to make his village proud by becoming the world's best blader, and called him a 'traitor'. This rivalry goes on until the Asian Tournament, (where Ray goes up against Lee's sister, Mariah, another childhood friend) and Lee uses Ray's special move, Tiger Claw. They then reveal the story of their past. In G-Revolution, goes back to his former team to prove that he is as good as Tyson, but loses and returns in the second half. *'Max Tate': Max is the 4th best on the team, and owns Draciel. He is an enthusiastic, quick thinking and friendly American blader. Max`s mother, Judy Tate works for the BBA and lives in New York. He lived with her until he moved to Japan to live with his Japanese father who owns a Beyblade Repair store. Max met Tyson in the very beginning of the series, and helped him save a puppy. The two started spending time together, making Kenny jealous, although he too, befriends Max. It was Max's dad, Taro Tate, who told the trio about the Japanese Tournament, and they decided to enter. In G-Revolution, Max leaves the G-Revolutions to join his mother's team, the PPB All-Starz for the same reason as Ray-that he is as good as Tyson. But Max loses to Kai and also rejoins. *'Daichi Sumeragi': Daichi is a hyper blader who makes a debut in G-Revolution, acts much like a monkey and owns Strata Dragoon. He first annoys Tyson and follows him around for a rematch after he lost once. Fed up, Tyson at last battles, only to find that Daichi is quite tough. When the Tag Team Championships start and Tyson is abandoned by his teammates, he decides to enter with Kai as his partner. But just then, Kai reveals that he is also about to join the Blitzkrieg Boys, leaving Tyson with no choice but to enter with Daichi. They eventually win the tournament. *'Kenny Saien': Kenny is the Bey Mechanic of the Bladebreakers. He is Tyson's oldest friend. Kenny goes to the same school as both, Tyson and Hilary, and is in their class. He does not Beyblade much, and sticks to modification instead. The few times he does blade, Kenny is shown to be good for an amateur, blading once against Kai, once against Tyson and once against Tala. He even managed to give the latter 2 a good fight. Kenny's bit-beast is Dizzi, and instead of being found inside a Beyblade, Dizzi is trapped in Kenny's laptop. *'Hilary Tatibana': Hilary debuts in Beyblade: V-Forces. She is a smart girl in Tyson's class, and is annoyed by Tyson's popularity when he first returns. She tries to get him in detention, but Tyson outsmarts her and runs away. She follows him, and finds Tyson and Kenny involved in something to do with "Mr. X". After constantly going after them, she seems to become part of the team, although officially accepted when her schedule helps the Bladebreakers. Hilary is one of the only people shown to be able to control Tyson, as she is loud, bossy, stubborn and sometimes even rude. On the inside, however, she is caring and kind, and she shows her true self more in the third season, when she stops arguing with Tyson. Hilary is tomboyish in the 2nd season, but in the third, she acts more like a girl. She blades, but only once, with a borrowed Beyblade from Kenny. She stopped, however, after wreaking havoc on a bus. *'Hiro Granger': Hiro is Tyson's older brother, introduced in G-Revolution. He owns Metal Driger, and is possibly one of the strongest bladers, coming after Tyson, Kai and maybe Brooklyn. Hiro also has an alter-ego, "Jin of the Gale". He appears when he wants to test Tyson, to see how strong he is, so he sends him an anonymous note. Ray finds it and shows up, much to the Jin's disappointment. Hiro later joins the G-Revolutions as their coach, but betrays his own brother and goes to BEGA. There, he helps Brooklyn Masefied train, but Tyson and Kai are still able to beat him. The White Tigers This team comes from the White Tiger valley, named after the White Tiger, Driger which the currently residing Tribe, Fang, kept. The tribe Fang consists of Nekojins, humanoid cats (people with cat-like appearances and characteristics), therefore every member of this team is a Nekojin. The Bladebreakers first meet the White Tigers in the Asian Tournament. This is Ray's old team and he temporarily goes back to them in G-Revolution. In G-Revolution, they are renamed "White Tigers X". *'Lee Wong': Captain of the White Tigers, ex-best friend of Ray Kon and owner of Galeon. Lee was closest to Ray on the team, along with his younger sister, Mariah. Their tribe had taken care of Driger for generations, but when Ray proved himself, it was entrusted to him, instead of Lee, the tribal elder's grandson. Although Lee did not mind, he felt decieved when Ray left his village. Lee took that as betrayal and wanted revenge, but in the Asian Tournament, his team loses to the Bladebreakers and he becomes friends with Ray again. In G-Revolution, he is strongest on White Tigers X after Ray, thus teams up with him in the tag-team championships. *'Mariah Wong': Lee's younger sister and a very close childhood friend of Ray Kon. The Bit-Beast Galux is in her possession. In the first season, she is the one to go up against Ray in the Asian Tournament, and then realizes that she still is friends with Ray. In-Gervolution, she does not battle in any official torunament, rather stays on the sidelines, cheering on her brother and friend. Later (in the manga), she marries him and they have a daughter, Rin Kon. *'Gary Tan': A big, bulky Beyblader on the White Tigers' team, who possesses Galzzly, a bear Bit. Gary himslef seems more like a bear than a cat. He loves to eat, and has a bad temper. *'Kevin Cheng': The shortest and sneakiest member of the team, seeming more monkey-like as compared to other Nekojins. He has Galman, a monkey beast in his possession. Kevin used to bear a bad grudge against Ray, but eventually made up. He is rumored to be Gary's cousin. All-Starz The American team, first appearing in the American Tournament. All the members of this team are athletes, and each has a unique launcher, in the shape of whatever sportis theirs. Max's mother, Judy Tate is the manager of this team. The names of their bit-beasts begin with "Try-". *'Michael Parker': The captain of the team. Michael is a baseball player and owns Trygle. His launcher is in the form of a baseball, which he throws to launch. Michael is really big show-off, and also has many fans. He also seems to entertain them well; in his first proper appearance, he made an entrance by parachuting into the stadium. *'Emily York': The tennis player and mechanic of the team, as well as being Judy's assisstant. Her bit-beast if Trygator. Emily is very brainy and snobby, poking her nose into everyone else's business and using their team's technology to their advantage, which seems unfair. In the third season, however, she is a changed person, minding her own business. *'Eddy Wheeler': Eddy is a basketball player and has the Bit-Beast Trypio. Eddy is very nice, probably the nicest on his team. *'Steven Jones': Steven is the team's football player, and he has Tryhorn. Steven is very mean, and he treats the Bladebreakers terribly at first. Stven does not appear in G-Revolution. The Majestics *'Robert Jurgens': Robert is the team's captain, and has Griffolyon. Robert is very rich and cannot stand nonsense. He is the German member of the team. *'Johnny McGregor': Gallery Original The Bladebreakers.jpg|The Bladebreakers Logo Blade Breakers (5).jpg|The Bladebreakers in the Original Tyson-Original.jpg|Tyson Granger Kai-Original.jpg|Kai Hiwatari Ray-Original.jpg|Raymond "Ray" Kon Max-Original.jpg|Max Tate Kenny-Original.jpg|Kenny Saien The White Tigers.gif|The White Tigers Logo Lee-Original.jpg|Lee Wong Mariah-Original.jpg|Mariah Wong Gary-Original.png|Gary Tan Kevin-Original.jpg|Kevin Cheng The All-Starz.png|The All-Starz logo Michael-Original2.PNG|Michael Parker Emily-Original.gif|Emily York Eddy-Original2.jpg|Eddy Wheeler Steven-Original.jpg|Steven Jones Rick2.jpg|Rick Anderson Category:Beyblade Category:Images Category:Community